The recess kids become terrorests
by lazerjoe778
Summary: TJ and the gang are geting tired of the recess blok at the school so they become terrorests. LOST OF VIOLENCE!
1. Chapter 1

Chaper One; Bordem

----------

It was ten thirtytwo at the morning and TJ was getting bored. He was drawing over his math workshet with wierd doodlings and prophane words. The teacher came up to TJ and said "Are you done with the work, Tj"? TJ just nodded and he continued to work on hisp aper

Meenwhile the gay homo fatso of all fat cakes Mikkie, was eating the paper becuss he thoght it was a piece of breed he is also dump and farts like a hoge

Prince with his gren shirt wasn't doing anything becaus he did the work and he play his basket ball he looks bastleball so much that he wants to be a big star of basketbal

Gretch the smary btich she is aslo finish her work because she is the smartest dork at the school. She plays aroond with her calulater until she was boord

Gusse is haveing a hard teim with his work. ever since he had started to crossdress for money reasons he has beocome nervios about getting boo-boos up the but. He is fine whoever and works on the work finelyy

Spinell is the hottestt girl in the school. she so hot that she dont even do work becuse the other kids does it for her.

And hour later the kids in the clasrom finished theyre work so they could go out and play whateve the kids want to. Prince came up to Tj and said "hey teeg, wanna goes play some vuleyball"? "no thanks, says Thj I donest want to play."

"what is wrong tj?" the fatso said "U dont loke like your in the moode for some giant humgurgers" Tj sised out of bordom "its noting' said Tj "its just that I feel a litle boreded wright now. Its always the samethang everytime i want to do somting knew rfor once."

Gusse approached to Tj "listen man, i feel the same two. What i do is tht I get sum of my dads guns and shoot shit"

"really" TJ saids

"yeash" Gusse replied

"so what? You mean to tell me that a few bullets are gonna kill off these bordems Tj has?" Spinn yelled

"Just an susggestion" Gusse saids.

"what" TJ says "maybe the faget is write"

"really?" Miky said

"No not you fratso. Gusse can you bring some of those gunns to tomorrow? Youknow one for each of use?" TJ said

"Sure that could be easy" Gusse said" why you ask

"becuse tomarrrow i fell like i want to blow shit up!" TJ yelles that little read headed douch Randy overhears stuff

"ohmygod there be guns in cschool ? I must teel my master to pervent effects like these" as he runs off to find his haiiwan blouse wearing hag

----------

What will happan next? Read more in chapter two: napaln and terror!

I dont own recess they own dinsey.


	2. Chapter 2 napam and terror

=-writer's notes-=

Im so sorry that I dintdo mucnh. I wuz too busy wit the school wok but im back to write tis a wek

Chaper 2; Napalnm and teror

It was a school day at the schools. Gusse bought a ton off guns wit him n he give one each.

Pince ogt 2 subarine guns with costum scope because he is a blackie and blackies use these. Gretch wuz a hippy so she didtn us a gun. Insteed she used a long ninger blade wit souls of bad people because they got to hell. Faggy faters Mikky used a rockit firer becauz eh wuz a tubby who cant hold guns becuaze he is dump. Spinell steal her fatter's hunting gun and use it for her own sinsted of shitty milarty guns. Gussee had dessert hawks and grendages to plow stuff up. Lastfully, Tg used a Ak-44 becuze he like 44s.

After they god all they're sutff togather, they started to walk into the halls ANG SHOT EVERY QHERE. Mikky hate one oof the kindger kids bezus he was a canibas. Spinell went up thirty miles and farshot that stoopid prinable in the face "MY FACE" the pirnacle said as his last words scream. Gusse threw a bomb at the girl's room and all women DIED as he use his pistol as a fuck buddy. Then he shot dick. Gretch use a sword to stop the dirty kids who dig, but they were robots planning to use tnhe shchool as a base.

"BROBOTS? They must be stooped!" TJ helled as he fire millions of shells to the robots but the robots are turned to big ones. Then randell shows up.

"hahaha, they are me robots!"

"TJ EHLP! Yelled Spinell as the robots takher. "SPINELL! WHY u did this?"

"Becuse you ar key to wepons so i can use you" Randel stats "now to my underground liar. ull never get trhow my viking army in the gnm"

Pince looked agner. "I take tid one, Tigga you dell wit randel"

What ull happen? Ext time on 3; Ragnablok


End file.
